


You are my number one

by Liveba



Category: LazyTown, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Depressed Robbie Rotten, Gay Male Character, Humor, Inspired by Real Events, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Original Fiction, Sexuality, The Fields Of Wheat, bang and the dirt is gone, barry fricking scott, barry scott, cillit bang ad, global conspiracy theories, ish, only joking, or am I?, sportacus reference, theresa may - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2018-11-22 13:03:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11380752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liveba/pseuds/Liveba
Summary: Robbie is not doing so well in his acting career. But one day The Barry Scott comes becomes his new co-host on a brand new documentary about global conspiracy theories. An friendship forms, but is is there more to his feelings than Robbie is letting on...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so I just wanted to point out I have a few real people cameos for instance Gilly Guildford (Mr Guildford) and Mr Dallaway because why not? This meant to kinda be a tribute to Stefán Karl Stefánsson and his battle with cancer. Each chapter is very short, just saying but its a really short story, no slow burn or anything.
> 
>  
> 
> Please help this go down in history.  
> Stefán was, is, and always will be,  
> Number one.

Robbie Rotten had always had an unfortunate life from the moment he was born. Always the butt of other peoples jokes.

On the other hand, Barry Scott had always had luck. From his humble beginnings in the ghettos of Lewes to a world-wide superstar overnight from the Cillit bang campaign 'BANG and the dirt is gone!' 

 

. . .

"So Robbie!" his agent cried, "you'll never guess what?!" Robbie sighed, his agent had always been the exact definition of a hyperbole. "You know you've been doing Lazy Town for a while now and I hope you don't mind me saying... It's not ones greatest acting achievement." His agent not noticing Robbie rolling his eyes. "I'm not saying it was a bad role or anything I just think you are capable of so much more, so I signed you up for this new documentary about global conspiracies, you'll love it-"

"I told you, i'm not cut out for that kind of acting, it's just being myself and reading lines from a script." Robbie Rotten interrupted. 

"Oh but I asked your co-host to come now."

"Shit" Robbie replied under his breath.

The door opened and out stepped Barry Scott, the overnight sensation! Robbie felt the air drain from his lungs. Barry's presence instantly electrified the room.

Robbie looked away aware that he had been staring, rocking forward from his heels to his toes he digs his fingers into his palm. 

"Hello, You must be Robbie, Robbie Rotten!" Barry smiled making Robbie's stomach flutter. Robbie coughed clearing his throat before answering, "Ah yes and you must be Barry Scott." Robbie extends his hand and Barry shakes it. "Yes it's a pleasure to meet you." Robbie smiled pleasantly. 

"You must be my new co-host for that documentary!" says Barry. Robbie choked, Barry was his co-host? What a jackpot! "Oh agent? I will take that new job? Robbie says. Barry smiles.


	2. Chapter 2

Robbie started filming with Barry the next week. Always sneaking little glances over his coffee cup when no one was looking. For the most part Robbie enjoyed his new job even though he may never like to admit it. For instance, one Tuesday a man by the name of Gilly Guildford came along and did an interview on how CERN created the Hadron Collider to create a total to awaken the Ancient Egyptian goddess Osiris. Or Steve Dallaway with his incredible theory about how Kanye West is in fact Satan. 

In any other case, would be fully immersed in his project but something about working with Barry changed that. Something he would never admit to. He always tried to distance himself from emotions. The emotions you don't ever particularly don't ever want to share. Especially when it was for someone as Beautiful as Barry. "Why God must it be this way?!" Robbie cries to himself, "Why do I have to love a man who will never return that love?" 

"It is what it is my son"  
Barry spins around. "Is that gOd??/?/?"  
"Why no it is just me, Ian Mckellen."  
"Magneto?"  
"Yes."  
"Gandalf?"  
"That's me too."  
"Oh..Jesus Christ."  
"No thats not me."(But wouldn't that be great?)  
"Ok well I love this man Ian and I don't know what I should do?"  
"Well I am a (truly God given) gay man myself, and it would give me thee deepest and and profound satisfaction to help another fellow in any way possible."  
Robbie breathes contemplating hoe to phrase his next question. "What would you do if you loved a man so but thy would not repay thy deepest of affections for he is a straight man."  
"What light from yonder window breaks? It is the East, and Barry is the Sun, and kill thy envious moon who is already sick with grief." Ian mutters   
"Sorry What?" replies Robbie.  
"Oh sorry I disappeared there; you see I used to do a little Shakespeare in my prime old days, Romeo and Juliet in fact."   
"Oh me too when I was younger." Robbie takes a short breath before continuing, "See how he leans his head upon thy hand! O if I were a glove upon that hand, that I may touch that cheek."  
"Well done! That gave me the utmost delight." Ian says leaving a uncomfortable silence before finally answering Barry's question.  
"In the end does I really matter so much? Yes your heart could be left broken but a broken heart can always be mended. So tell him. Who knows he may not he as straight as you may be lead to believe."  
So that was it Barry decided it was time to tell Barry,to tell him of him feelings.


End file.
